Documents such as web pages can include various elements that modify the way in which the web pages are presented to a user. Further, the web pages can include both static and dynamic elements that influence the way in which a user interacts with the web page. Due to the differing needs of different users and different ways of rendering or implementing the web pages, the output of the web pages may be less than optimal.